Love
by Maki Okita
Summary: Shikamaru sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Okey, faktanya Haruno Sakura adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya. Bahkan orang jenius pun akan mendadak bodoh jika sudah berhadapan dengan cinta! ShikaSaku. Review please!


"Jadi?"

Shikamaru menatap gadis yang duduk dihadapannya dengan dahi mengkerut bingung.

"Apa?" ia bertanya balik.

Gadis itu menghela napas yang terdengar lelah.

"Menemaniku Shika-kun! Kau pasti tidak mendengarkan aku lagi!"

Shikamaru terdiam. Netra hitamnya menatap gadis bersurai merah muda itu sebentar sebelum merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di atas rerumputan hijau, bersiap menyelam kealam mimpi lagi.

" Hey, hey, hey! Aku belum selesai Shika-kun!" Gadis itu berteriak dengan suara indahnya. Kedua tangan kecilnya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shikamaru, mengusik pemuda berambut hitam nanas itu agar tetap terbagun.

"Jangan mengusikku, Sakura. Pergilah dengan Sasuke."

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menggembungkan pipinya – hal yang selalu ia lakukan saat ngambek. Mendengus sebal, gadis itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas perut rata milik Shikamaru, ikut merebahkan diri bersama pemuda itu.

"Kalau bisa pergi dengan Sasuke-kun juga, aku akan pergi dengannya sejak tadi." Keluhnya.

Shikamaru membuka mata, menatap gumpalan merah muda di atas perutnya dengan bosan. Tangan besarnya terulur menyentuh surai-surai indah itu.

"Memangnya kemana dia?" Ia bertanya tanpa minat. Tangannya masih sibuk menyentuh rambut Sakura. Membelai lembut surai merah muda itu.

"Sasuke-kun bilang ia sedang sibuk!"

Shikamaru mendengus. _Uchiha sialan!_

Tentunya ia sangat tahu apa maksud dari _sibuk_ yang Sasuke katakan. Bersahabat selama kurang lebih tiga tahun, cukup membuat Shikamaru mengenal si bungsu Uchiha itu. Ah, pasti saat ini Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan salah satu koleksi wanitanya.

Ah, playboy sialan!

"Terus ngapain mengajakku?" Shikamaru bertanya.

Tubuh gadis itu menggeliat sebentar membuat tubuh Shikamaru sedikit merinding saat helaian merah muda itu menggelitik perutnya yang terbalut kain seragam, lalu setelahnya gadis itu bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. Duduk bersila membelakangi tubuh Shikamaru.

"Karena itu yang terpikir di otakku."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Love © Maki Okita

.

Chara:

Nara Shikamaru

Haruno Sakura

.

Rating : T

.

Warning : Diksi tak beraturan, Bahasa tak sesuai EYD, Typo's dan lain sebagainya

.

Don't Like Don't Read !

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Namanya Haruno Sakura. Umurnya setahun dibawah Shikamaru. Ia murid pindahan dari Sunagakure. Gadis dengan helaian merah muda yang entah sejak kapan mulai dekat dengannya. Sepanjang ingatan Shikamaru sih gadis itu yang mulai merecoki hidupnya. Memasuki wilayahnya dengan seenaknya. Dan membuat perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba bersarang di hatinya.

Ibunya bilang sih ia jatuh cinta. Tapi Shikamaru langsung membantahnya.

Tidak mungkin kan dia jatuh cinta dengan Sakura? Apalagi dengan status yang Sakura punya.

Okey, karena faktanya Haruno Sakura adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya.

Sial!

Kenapa dari banyak gadis di Tokyo ia harus berdebar-debar jika dekat dengan gadis itu? Kenapa tidak dengan Yamanaka Ino, tetangganya yang berambut pirang dan secantik boneka barbie? Kenapa tidak dengan Sabaku Temari, teman sekelasnya yang tsundere tapi menggilainya? Kenapa bukan dengan Kurenai Yuuhi, si guru cantik dengan body menggiurkan?

Oh lupakan pilihan yang ketiga. Karena Kurenai-sensei sudah berganti marga menjadi sarutobi. Artinya ia sudah menikah!

Dan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak berniat beradu jotos dengan Asuma Sarutobi-sensei karena mengusik Kurenai-sensei.

Intinya sih, kenapa harus Sakura?

Shikamaru menghela napas.

Shikamaru galau. Bagaimanapun juga ia sangat menjunjung tinggi persahabatan. Sangat tidak beradab jika ia sampai menikung Sasuke kan?

Maka dari itu, ia berusaha menghindar dari jangkauan netra hijau teduh Sakura. Bersembunyi di taman belakang sekolah. Tapi sialnya gadis itu malah menemukannya.

Dan lebih sialnya lagi, gadis itu memaksanya untuk menemani jalan-jalan.

"Mendokusaina~" ujarnya disusul kuapan. Mata hitamnya yang selalu terlihat mengantuk kini berdenyut-denyut minta ditutup.

"Jangan tidur, Shika-kun!" dumel Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru hanya mendengus disertai dengan gumaman merepotkan miliknya.

"Kau lapar Shika-kun? Bagaimana jika kita makan siang dulu disana?" Sakura menunjuk sebuah restoran makanan cepat saji membuat Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia menatap gadis itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum tangan besarnya menyambar bungkusan yang merupakan barang belanjaan milik Sakura sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang tersenyum di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih." Shikamaru terdiam untuk beberapa detik saat wajah cantik Sakura mengulas senyum manis untuknya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perutnya mendadak geli, seperti banyak sekali kupu-kupu berterbangan disana.

Eh, kupu-kupu?

Onyxnya mengerjap. Menyadarkannya dari pesona gadis Haruno itu. "Sama-sama. Jangan sampai kau merepotkan aku lagi." Balas Shikamaru membuat bibir gadis dihadapannya cemberut.

"Shika-kun selalu mengatakan itu, tapi tetap saja tak pernah menolak untuk direpotkan olehku."

"Itu karena aku tidak pandai menangani gadis yang menangis." Ujarnya lalu memasang helmnya kembali. "Sana masuk. Udara makin dingin. Aku pulang dulu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Hati-hati kalau begitu. Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Shika-kun."

"Aa, Jyaa ne!"

"Jyaa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau yang menemaninya, eh?" Shikamaru melirik pemuda tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya saat pertanyaan itu terdengar. Shikamaru tak langsung menjawab. Ia berpikir untuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabat Uchihanya itu.

"Sakura merengek memaksaku untuk menemaninya. Lagipula itu juga salahmu yang tidak bisa menemani Sakura jadinya dia merecokiku terus-menerus." Pada akhirnya pun hanya kalimat itu yang keluar. Mata menatap ke bawah, memperhatikan murid kelas sebelas yang sedang berolahraga dilapangan. Onyxnya pun tanpa sadar mencari helaian merah muda di antara banyaknya murid-murid kelas sebelas, tapi entah kenapa Shikamaru tidak menemukannya. Kemana gadis itu?

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Okey, aku minta maaf. Aku sibuk kemarin."

Shikamaru mendengus. "Kau selalu sibuk dengan para wanita murahanmu itu! Kapan kau akan tobat, eh? Kau bisa saja kena karma."

"Well, aku hanya berusaha menikmati masa mudaku, Shika. Sekali-kali kau harus mencobanya. Dan lagi karma itu tidak ada."

"Tidak dengan berurusan dengan para wanita merepotkanmu itu! Jika kau sampai terkena karma aku akan tertawa puas untuk itu, Sasuke."

"Sialan kau!"

Hening.

Keduanya terdiam. Kedua saling tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ah tidak, hanya Shikamaru sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menatap kumpulan murid yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Sakura." Shikamaru bersuara membuat Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya menoleh. Shikamaru terdiam, ragu ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Apa kau benar-benar serius dengan Sakura?"

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Lupakan saja." Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo Shika-kun!"

"Sakura?" Shikamaru menatap gadis yang sedang terduduk di ranjang UKS itu terkejut. "Kau sedang apa disini?" Ia berjalan menghampiri gadis bersurai merah muda itu setelah menutup pintu UKS.

"Kabur dari pelajaran Guy-sensei." Jawabnya disertai cengiran.

"Pantas saja aku tak melihatmu tadi dilapangan." Shikamaru berjalan ke ranjang yang berada di samping kiri ranjang yang ditempati Sakura. Merebahkan diri di sana.

"Jadi kau mencariku?"

"Tidak."

Sakura mendengus.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang."

"Tak melihatmu bukan berarti mencarimu, Sakura."

Pipi Sakura mengembung. Ia tatap Shikamaru yang terpejam di sana.

"Lalu kau ngapain kesini?"

"Tidur."

"Ck, yang benar saja. UKS bukan tempat untuk tidur, Shika-kun!"

"Dan juga bukan tempat untuk membolos."

Sakura cemberut. Beradu argument dengan Shikamaru memang selalu membuatnya kalah. Senpainya ini memang jenius sih walau kadar malasnya tidak tertolong.

Sakura terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut merebahkan diri di ranjang. Menatap langit-langit UKS yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Sakura?"Gadis itu menoleh saat suara baritone milik Shikamaru memanggil namanya.

"Ya?"

Terdiam. Shikamaru terdiam membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahi lebarnya, bingung.

"Ada apa?" Gadis itu kini yang bertanya.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan jantungmu berdebar sangat kencang?"

"Ehh?" Sakura semakin bingung. Berdebar kencang? Apa pemuda di sampingnya itu sedang curhat?

"Aku merasakannya. Sudah lama sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak kencang saat ia tersenyum. Dan pandanganku tidak mau melepas semua keindahan itu. Seakan-akan hanya ia yang paling terindah walau sebenarnya memang demikian. Lalu tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak saat ia menangis. Seperti melihat air matanya saja dapat mencekikku –membunuhku." Shikamaru menoleh menatap netra hijau itu. "Menurutmu kenapa?"

Sakura menatap netra hitam itu sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Kurasa kau sedang jatuh cinta, Shika-kun."

Mengalihkan pandangan ke langit-langit. Shikamaru terdiam. "Souka. Jadi itu benar."

"Ehh?"

"Bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah Minggu kedua semenjak Shikamaru mengatakan itu pada Sakura, dan demi Tuhan Shikamaru merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal merepotkan macam itu coba? Apa otak jeniusnya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi? Dan karena kata-kata bodoh itu dia haru menghindar –lagi dari Sakura.

Bahkan menahan rasa rindunya pada gadis Haruno itu. Ah haruskah ia menyalahkan Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini begitu sering bersama Sakura sehingga membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu tak terjangkau di pandangannya? Bahkan sejak kejadian di UKS itu ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Tidak hanya itu. Sasuke pun tak terlihat sejak kemarin. Bangku di sampingnya kini pun kosong. Jadi kemana mereka berdua?

Ck, hal itu benar-benar mengusiknya.

"Bisakah kau tidak melamun di kelasku, Nara-san?" Membuatnya tersadar bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di kelas dengan guru menyebalkan seperti Orochimaru-sensei.

"Ah, gomennasai Sensei."

Orochimaru mendengus. "Jangan berpikir hanya kau jenius kau bisa melamun seenaknya di kelasku."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Ha'i. Gomennasai sensei."

Bahkan sensei menjijikkan ini pun ikut mengusiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo Shikamaru. Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, hmm?"

Shikamaru mendengus mendengar pertanyaan dari orang disampingnya itu.

"Dari mana saja kau selama tiga hari ini?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau rindu padaku?"

"Kau terdengar menjijikkan sekali."

Sasuke tertawa mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Oh baiklah, jangan menatapku seperti itu."Ujar Sasuke saat Shikamaru menatapnya tajam. "Aku baru saja mengurusi acara pertunanganku."

Mata Shikamaru membulat. "Pertunangan? Kapan?"

"Lusa." Jawab Sasuke. Ia membuka tas miliknya mengeluarkan sebuah undangan. "Ini untukmu."

Shikamaru menatap undangan ditangannya dalam diam. Dengan perlahan ia membuka undangan tersebut. Membaca setiap kata yang tertulis disana, dan netra hitamnya terbelalak.

"KAU GILAAA? UCHIHA SASUKE DAN UZUMAKI KARIN?" Shikamaru berteriak tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Menggeram marah, Shikamaru menarik kerah seragam sahabatnya itu. "Tentu saja, bodoh! Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia kekasihmu, tapi kau malah mau bertunangan dengan gadis lain? KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK!"

 _ **Bugh.**_

"KAU TAU? AKU SELAMA INI MENAHAN PERASAANKU PADA SAKURA KARENA AKU BENAR-BENAR MENGANGGAPMU SAHABAT, SASUKE. TAPI KAU MALAH? DASAR BAJINGAN SIALAN!"

 _ **Bugh.**_

"SIALAN KAU SASUKE!"

 _ **Bugh.**_

"KYAAAAA…"

" Apa yang kau lakukan Shika-kun?"

Tubuh Shikamaru tertarik kebelakang oleh tangan gadis itu. Membuat Shikamaru berdecak sebal.

"Jangan halangi aku Sakura, biar aku membunuh bajingan brengsek ini!" Ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap Sasuke yang merintih kesakitan dipelukan gadis berambut merah darah.

Sakura menarik lengan Shikamaru membuat pemuda itu kini berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa masalahmu dengan Sasuke-kun, hah?"

Shikamaru mendengus. Dilemparkannnya undangan pertunangan Sasuke pada Sakura. "Bajingan ini akan bertunangan lusa. Dan bukan denganmu tapi dengan gadis lain!'

Sakura terdiam memandang undangan tersebut, lalu menatap Shikamaru. "Lalu? Apa yang salah?"

"Demi Tuhan Sakura! Sasuke kekasihmu. Dan lusa dia akan bertunangan dengan gadis lain! Bukan denganmu!"

Sakura terdiam. Tidak mengerti dengan sikap Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba begini. Memang apanya yang salah jika Sasuke menikah dengan Karin? Toh Karin memang kekasih Sasuke sekaligus kakak sepupu Sakura. Jadi apa yang salah? Tapi tunggu. Tadi Shikamaru mengatakan ia adalah kekasih Sasuke? Ah, ah dia paham sekarang.

Sakura tertawa kecil membuat Shikamaru makin jengkel.

"Apanya yang lucu Sakura. Sasuke akan meninggalkanmu." Shikamaru berkata jengkel

"Seperti kau salah paham Shika-kun."

"Apanya?"

"Sasuke-kun itu pacar Karin, kakak sepupuku bukannya aku."

"Ehhh?"

Sakura tertawa. Ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang dibantu berdiri oleh Karin, Sakura meringis melihat wajah pemuda Uchiha itu yang babak belur itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang menyadari dirinya ditertawakan langsung melototi Sakura, membuat Sakura langsung beringsut kea rah Shikamaru.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Shikamaru menatap Sakura dan Sasuke pergantian. "Bukannya kalian yang pacaran disini?"

"Tidak Shika-kun. Itu hanya akal-akalan Sasuke-kun agar aku tidak digoda oleh siswa laki-laki disini."

Ah, Shikamaru mulai paham sekarang. Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang berani mengusik milik Uchiha. Itu sebabnya untuk menjaga adik sepupu dari kekasihnya, Sasuke berpura-pura pacaran dengan Sakura.

Ah, dia tertipu.

Jadi Sakura bukanlah kekasih Sasuke selama ini?

Jadi untuk apa ia menggalau siang dan malam?

"Bahkan seorang jenius pun akan bodoh jika sudah berhadapan dengan cinta!" Cibir Sasuke membuat Shikamaru menoleh.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Maaf Sasuke karena telah memukulmu."

"Kau berhutang padaku, Shika –Ittai Karin!"

"Berhenti berbicara Sasuke-kun. Itu juga salahmu karena tidak berterus terang pada Shikamaru. Dan inni akibat karena kau berbohong."

"Apa aku hanya menuruti permintaan adik sepupumu itu!"

"Jangan membantahku Sasuke-kun atau pertunangannya batal."

"Hey, yang benar saja!"

Baik Sakura dan Shikamaru tersenyum melihat perdebatan di hadapan mereka. Ah, Shikamaru jadi merasa sangat bersalah sekarang karena telah membuat Sasuke babak belur.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan sampai seperti itu."

Shikamaru menoleh, mendapati Sakura menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya kesal saja saat tau kau akan dicampakkan oleh Sasuke."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa manis juga. Haha."

"Jangan menggodaku!"

Sakura tertawa lagi. Ia menatap Shikamaru yang memalingkan muka tak mau menatapnya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat mengulas senyum lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Shika-kun."

Dan onyx itu membulat sebelum akhirnya menyipit karena senyuman yang terbentuk.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sakura."

.

 **The End**

* * *

Holaaa~

Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fict ShikaSaku. Aku emang dari dulu suka banget sama pairing yang satu ini. Dan pas liat ternyata fict tentang mereka berdua hanya beberapa. Dan akhirnya setelah bertarung dengan keyboard selama 2 jam akhirnya selesai juga. Yeayy!

Maaf jika OOC sangat dan typos. Dua hal itu memang selalu menghantui saya.

Semoga kalian suka. Saran dan kritik diterima dengan senang hati.

Ingat kritik! bukan flame!

Makasih buat yang sudah membaca dan memberi review

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sign Maki Okita


End file.
